


Partners

by zombwie



Series: Jared and his boys [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Benjamin is a side character just to fill up this chapter bc i didn't want connor to be alone, Bipolar type 1 Connor, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombwie/pseuds/zombwie
Summary: Connor has gotten himself back into the psychiatric department. But, his new friend convinces him that Jared and Evan still love him. Even when he has his manic episodes.





	Partners

The chirping noises the birds made outside Connor’s room woke him up. He lazily looked at the wall clock that said 7 o’ clock in the morning. Well it didn’t matter if Connor went back to bed or not, the staff would be here to wake him and his roommate Benjamin up anyways.

Connor sighed and sat up, Benjamin was scribbling on the wall. It seemed like a stereotypical insane boy at an asylum but, Benjamin drew on the walls because they refused to give him papers and pens. He was an artist and he kept telling Connor how if he didn’t get to draw his condition would just worsen. “It’s what Elsa wants!” He mumbled when Connor looked at him confused.

“Mornin’!” Benjamin purred from his bed and waved at Connor. Connor didn’t look as cheerful as Benjamin and he wondered how the younger boy did it. But he just shook his head and put on his grey parka. “How’d you sleep?” Benjamin asked as Connor was brushing his hair. “Good I guess. Best sleep since I came here.” He muttered and laid down the brush. “Yeah you didn’t look good when you first came here.” Benjamin said and returned to his drawings. Some looked amazing and others looked like a 5-year-old drew them. “No offence Con, but you looked fucking insane.” Connor growled a bit. Benjamin apologised and then the staff came inside to ‘wake them up’

 

At breakfast, Connor didn’t talk much. Benjamin didn’t talk much either, he was instead busier trying to convince the staff to let him draw on paper.

Connor missed Jared and Evan. Oh God, Connor hated when his parents pressured him, he’d usually take it out on Zoe but after his diagnosis of type one bipolar he had to direct his outbreaks on himself instead of Zoe. Of course, it’s better than to abuse someone but sometimes Connor’s episodes got so bad he became delusional and either rage filled or paranoid as hell.

Connor’s eating habits had become bad and irregular thanks to finals. And no stomach filled with food meant medicine not working to its full potential. It also meant he’d run out of medication and forgot to call for new, so he had to survive about two weeks without medicine, tons of school pressure and stress from his parents. At the end, about a week ago, Connor had finally broken and kept slamming his head into the wall. He’d become dehydrated which caused hallucinations, something that only worsened the case. In the end, he’d hit himself bad he caused a concussion, got driven to the hospital, the hospital sent him to the psychiatric department and here he was.

Connor was back on his medication, he got a roommate that made sure he ate properly even though he didn’t want to. Honestly, Benjamin was good at keeping Connor’s hopes up.

Whenever Connor told himself he’d never return to his boyfriends, Benjamin would pipe up with some ‘inspirational’ comment and tell him he’ll see them soon. The more Connor cares for himself, the quicker they’ll release him.

 

“Hey.” Benjamin poked Connor with the plastic fork.

“What?” Connor mumbled and shoved a spoonful of peas into his mouth. “Today’s visiting day!” Benjamin smiled. “Which means you get to meet your Jared and Evan. And I get to meet my Alex.” He hummed in delight and continued eating.

Meeting Jared and Evan? Oh fuck. They were probably worried sick when Connor’s parents had called them and explained he was back at the psychiatric department. However, this time it wasn’t suicide.

“Connor Murphy and Benjamin Darwin. You two have visitors coming at 1:30 pm.” A nurse had gone up to their table and let them know about the time for the visits. “Aw hell yeah! I can’t wait to meet Alex and tell him about how much I miss him an- “ Connor zoned out Benjamin’s blabbering about his ‘axolotl boyfriend’.

What would Evan and Jared say when they saw him? Would they be upset like the other time when he tried to off himself? Or would they be breaking up with him, saying he’s too much of a pressure onto their relationship. Fuck. No. Wake the fuck up Connor! They love you!

“Hey, bucko?” Benjamin pushed gently on Connor. “Ya zoned out there for a bit.” Connor muttered a sorry.

“Anyways, we should be heading towards the cafeteria so we can meet our partners!” Benjamin said and pulled Connor with him.

Yeah. Partners. His two partners. This would go well. They’d be happy to meet him and Jared would say he’s jealous of Connor being in a ‘mental hospital’ and Evan would slap Jared’s arm and tell him not to call it that. They’d laugh it off and then continue talking about what to do when Connor gets out. What Connor missed and how Evan almost got into a fight when someone called Connor a freak.

It’d be like before. And then he would go home and everything would turn normal. Yeah! Hell yeah!!

**Author's Note:**

> yes ok so Benjamin is my persona! i have DID so that's why Benjamin is there as well. I've never been in a psychiatric ward before so i apologise if i mess everything up. i tried to keep it more "personal" than environmental. i hope that can work as an excuse.
> 
> also i do not know anyone personally with Bipolar type 1 so if i mess it up, please tell me. 
> 
> some criticism/feedback would also be greatly appreciated! :) especially how to improve my vocabulary since english isn't my native language.


End file.
